heroine
by qwynethh
Summary: perhaps she will be the one to follow you into battle—or This is not her world, Inner knew, but she will make it better. Time-Travel. Sakura-Centric. AU.
1. i prologue

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. LOOKING FOR BETA.**

* * *

 **heroine**

 _girl,_

 _with an accent of blood  
_ _who speaks in foreign tongues  
_ _whose vowels are the sound of metal clashing._

* * *

i.

* * *

 **prologue.**

Konohagakure no Sato was... a fascinating place, so to speak.

Dull, brown orbs eye their surroundings as a young woman, petite and short and harmless at best, walk around with the hustle and bustle of the marketplace. It looked very peaceful, so unlike home that she almost envied it. But she didn't, because home will be much better than this village, more peaceful and certainly less...fake.

They say Konoha was the ideal village, a place of peace compared to the hard countries of Kiri and Suna. Said villages that ridiculed and underestimated the green village of the Fire Country. They were very wrong to, she thought. Konoha, in all of its Will of Fire and flashy shinobi, was probably the darkest. It was not the fact that it was more ruthless than Kiri or as harsh as Suna or even as militaristic as Kumo. Konoha was deceptive, hidden in the veil of happiness and peace where beneath the shadows lay the darkest minds and the most immoral.

Aimlessly, she continues to wander, appearing relaxed and oblivious to the presences of ANBU and their police force. She knew that they would not pay heed to her, a seemingly harmless civilian woman of no exotic features. With that, she let herself be lost in her mind. She wondered why he sent her here—sure, their potential recruit who was barely a child, mind you, resided here but she had initially believed that he would've sent someone else. Say, the man who would be the recruit's future partner.

No matter, she was told to evaluate this recruit and she will. Anything for him, for the sake of their goal.

She was so deep in thought she missed a pink blur dashing straight towards her direction, wild and ignorant of the woman's presence in her path. So when she felt a minuscule of chakra coming at her in above average speed, she tensed. Her brown eyes narrowed and her hands flashed, ceasing the blur—a young girl—from running.

She blinked, eying the child in front of her curiously. She was pretty, the woman noted. With short, pink locks that shone brightly against the sunlight and eyes so big and green that it was reminiscent of spring. She was young, appearing around the age of six. It was clear to her that the child was most likely an academy student, if the blue ninja sandals and the bruises that etched on her pretty face were any clue. However, besides her unique colouring, the girl was rather mediocre at best and didn't evoke any special attention.

She would've turned away had she not noticed the welling of tears appearing on the corners of the child's eyes. Something in the older woman tinged, pity or was it perhaps sympathy? She didn't know but by some reason, the woman had opted to comfort the child and not leave her right then and there. It had only been a few days and the village was already making her soft.

"I'm sorry!" The child cried out, face flushed. The woman eyes the dirt that covered the girl's pretty green dress and her flower hair.

The woman bent down, eye-level with the child who had duck her head down in embarrassment. "What's wrong?" With her civilian appearance, it was not hard to gain the girl's trust though she noted the hint of wariness that glinted behind the emerald eyes.

 _Good_ , the woman thought, _she should be suspicious._

The girl sniffled, rubbing her snot with her fist. "The other kids were making fun of me so I-I ran away..." The pink-haired child shuffled her feet as if ashamed telling an adult of another kid's act.

If she were a lesser woman, she probably would've broken down right then and there for the bullied child. But she wasn't any lesser woman so she kept the kind look on her face. "Why are they making fun of you?"

"It's because I-I have a b-big forehead..." The child sniffed. The woman blinked, wondering what exactly would provoke children to bully another just because she had a big forehead?

"Well, don't listen to them, okay?" She reassures the girl, patting her head kindly. "You look fine just the way you are, and your forehead is no bigger than mine." To emphasize her words, she tapped the child's forehead gently.

This gained a shy but blooming smile from the flower child and her heart fluttered. _So cute_.

"Thank you, miss!"

She smiled and for the first time, she wondered if it was fake or not.

* * *

 _(It had been one, peaceful evening, her death._

 _Her husband had not been home at the time, he was out in the Training Grounds with Boruto and their daughter, Sarada. She had been busy, busting her ass to make a delicious meal. Sasuke had returned home, safe and sound from a long mission and she wanted to make his and Sarada's favourite meals. It has been a while since they had supper together—with Sarada finally Chuunin and Sasuke out doing missions and her in the Hospital._

 _She was preparing the omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, tending to them with precision and care when it happened._

 _Her heart beats a little faster and her body trembles hard and suddenly, she hears Tsunade's voice echo in her head._

"Sakura, regenerating has consequences—your lifespan will shorten and you will die, do not take my words lightly."

 _She thinks of the harsh battle against Sasori no Akasuna, the long-lasting fight to the death against Uchiha Madara and the all the battles after them. She had been reckless and this is her punishment._

 _As her body slowly sinks to the floor, clutching to the place where her heart is_ — _she thinks of them; Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Sarada... Sasuke..._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you much longer, Sasuke-_ kun _.")_

* * *

Haruno Sakura couldn't believe her luck. The nice lady from yesterday was right here in front of her and she had bumped into her again. While she had excessively apologized for her hasty behaviour (which was waved off with a kind smile and twinkling eyes), Sakura found no guilt in meeting the nice lady again.

"Miss, what is your name?" Sakura asks curiously after apologizing, bright orbs staring up at the older woman.

The woman seems to hesitate at first but Sakura didn't notice and simply smiled brighter as the nice lady replied.

Her name was _Konan_ , it was such a pretty name, Sakura thought.

"How about yourself?" Konan asked, moving Sakura to sit on the bench with her. Sakura watches with awe as the lady moves with such grace and elegance that rival of a noble woman. Briefly, Sakura wonders if the nice lady was a princess but she shook that thought away. Her clothes were too bland, too normal to be considered garments for the rich. Much less nobility.

"Sakura! Haruno, Sakura!" Her enthusiastic reply gained a soft smile from the woman.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

 _("It took six years for her to realize._

 _Stuck and unhinged, alone in the abyss of what she assumed was Death._

 _She thinks about many things, the time back then, the time of what could've been, the time now_ — _it was all very time-consuming._

 _It had taken her six years (though she hadn't realized it had been six) to figure it all out._

* * *

The third time they meet, Konan was leaving Konohagakure, her mission done.

She did not expect to find the same little girl she found a week earlier, crying near the West Gate. Sakura, sweet little Sakura, was battered and covered in bruises and dirt. Her face was scrunched up and ugly tears trailed down her chubby cheeks. Her hair, pulled back by a silk red ribbon, was tattered and messy and the ribbon was missing from its designated spot in Sakura's hair.

Konan knew better than to approach the child, knowing that she should get back to him soon and be at his side again. She knew better than to stay because any moment longer and it wouldn't be long for Konoha's forces to find her. And it would not do for her to be captured or caught, she was of higher caliber than that. Also, she did not wish to disappoint him. She had done that enough as it is.

"Sakura-chan?" The woman called out gingerly, still doning her civilian appearance. Save for her eyes, they were now the bright amber that they always have and not the dull brown. But neither girl or woman paid heed, it was not important.

Sakura glanced up and Konan thought her heart cracked. Her face was twisted in torment and sadness and questions flash in her innocent eyes and somehow, Konan saw another girl. Dirty blue hair, tattered and damp drabs, face lacking nourishment and eyes that saw too much.

Konan saw herself in Sakura.

"Aneue?" Konan's heart clenched at her honorific, remembering the child's insistent voice of calling her 'elder sister'. It was endearing and it hit too close to home. But she found that she didn't mind if it was her. "A-aneue! The other kids—they...!"

"Shh," Konan shushes gently. "Everything is going to be okay...Shh..."

Konan knew better than to get attached, especially after knowing the poor child for only a week. But she had and here she was, crouching in front of the tormented child and Konan wonders if this was the right thing to do.

* * *

 _(Inner is screaming._

 _She is stuck, trapped and enclosed in the body of her younger self and she does not know what to do. She watches hopelessly as young Sakura, sweet, young and innocent Sakura Haruno get tormented and ridiculed by ignorant bullies. Inner wants to do something, she does but she cannot. She is left, stuck and useless, and she hates it._

 _She had said she was never going to be useless again but yet here she is, stuck in the sidelines, watching and doing nothing._

 _What good is strength if she is unable to help even herself?)_

* * *

Konan wonders about the girl with the bright pink hair and the glittering green eyes. She stares into the insistent drops of water, looking over the village of the rain. Her mind was far away from where she was and she thought about the last time she has seen the cherry blossom girl. Konan brought Sakura home but just before she left, the child had begged to see the woman again. Konan knew that it was a hopeless promise, a mistake waiting to happen but she couldn't help herself.

Looking at the child, so lost and lonely, it reminded her of herself and Konan wished no child would suffer the same way she had before them.

She had not told Nagato, _Pein,_ about her actions and she didn't need to. He knew everything and while he clearly disapproved of it, he didn't stop her. He loved her too much and cared her all too well to stop the blue-haired beauty from her happiness. Even if it was a weak, civilian child from _his_ village.

And so, the woman of blue hair and eyes reminiscent of fire, the Angel of God, promises a little bud that she will help her bloom.

No matter what it takes.

* * *

 _(Inner had tried contacting her once, to try and talk to young Sakura._

 _It had not work and it aggravates her. After a while, Inner gives up and dissolves into the sidelines, always watching but never leaving._

 _So when a civilian woman named_ Konan _, stumbles upon young Sakura's path, Inner is screaming._

 _She knows Konan is not bad, not morally at least but she is still an S-rank criminal. Inner does not know what Konan is capable of doing and she lives in fear, wondering why the hell the woman was masquerading in_ her _village?_

 _Imagine her surprise when Konan crouched down, coaxing and comforting a wailing child rather than cutting her down.)_

* * *

Sakura Haruno lays in bed, watching and staring at the paper rose that sat neatly on her nightstand. She admired the way blue paper glittered beneath the illuminating moonlight and how intricate and pretty it looked. She liked pretty things like the nice lady, _Konan_ , who had given her the flower in the first place. Sakura hopes that she would bloom to be as pretty as Konan.

With that thought, she closes her eyes and succumbs herself into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, hey, hey look a new story even though I've spontaneously deleted Afterlife. Sorry about that though I promise to never do it to this story, though, I've got a too good of an idea for this.**

 **Anyways, this story! It's obviously about Sakura, duh but it also a twist on the Sakura with the Akatsuki troop! With a twist! Future Sakura (Fourth Shinobi War Sakura!) is Inner Sakura! Anyways, I've always liked the idea of Sakura with the Akatsuki whether it was family, platonic or romantic. I also wanted to put some details on Inner's origins besides being a multi-persona of Sakura or a second soul.**

 **Anyway, Sakura meets Konan at six years old! But it won't be their last meeting, trust me!**

 **Note: Sakura, under the influence of Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki, would be really different than Canon!Sakura.**

 **Note 2: Inner Sakura would not be able to interact with Sakura until Sakura reaches to a certain age or a certain event happens, so most of Inner's monologue would literarily be her thoughts about Sakura and her actions.**


	2. ii chapter one

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. LOOKING FOR BETA.**

* * *

 **heroine**

 _girl,_

 _with an accent of blood  
who speaks in foreign tongues  
whose vowels are the sound of metal clashing._

* * *

ii.

* * *

 **chapter one.**

Despite being in a room filled with S-class criminals, Konan felt no unease.

And why should she? She is strong and powerful, just like the rest of them were. She was trained under one of Konohagakure's greatest shinobi, Jiraiya of the Sannin. She has Nagato, who is the strongest out of all of them and even then, she doesn't need him to protect her and vice-versa. While all of them are formidable by themselves, the only one Konan thought to be wary of was Orochimaru. He is nothing but a snake and it is highly likely that he would do something to sabotage their goals. She really didn't know what Nagato was thinking, recruiting a man like him.

She scans the room, her amber eyes glistening against the dim light of the cavern. Nagato, _Pein_ , the one who had initiated the meeting, has yet to arrive and few members they have are already here. Currently, there are eight members and the other two are too young to be recruited just yet.

"Konan," Kisame, the most recent recruit and probably one of the more friendlier members, calls out to her.

The blue-haired beauty's projection wavers as she turns towards him. "Yes, Hoshigaki-san?"

"Do you know what the purpose of this meeting is?" He asks, his head tilting in mock curiosity. Of course she knows, she is _God_ 's angel, his most trusted recruit. Asking her is just a formality, really and well, to see if she would elaborate.

Konan nods, not saying a word before turning away from the shark-like man. She knows what the meeting is about. It had to be about Sakura, but the details are unknown even to her. She wonders what exactly is Nagato thinking up.

Kisame sighs, showing his disappointment. He was really wondering what this meeting could be, seeing that it was important enough for Leader-sama to call all of its members.

"Leave her be, Kisame," Sasori speaks from his spot, his voice distinguished by Hiruko, his puppet. "We will find the intent of this meeting soon enough." Despite his apathetic tone, Konan could hear the lace of impatience in them.

"Come on, Sasori-kun," a sly voice cuts in. "You want to know too, don't you?" She never liked Orochimaru, finding him distrustful and unsavory. His immoral actions and experimentations had reached even her ears and she does not like the sound of them. Konan is glad that he had left Konohagakure.

"I just want this meeting to be over and done with," Sasori says bluntly and silently, Konan agrees with him.

"And it will," and finally, Pein arrives. "Let us begin," his voice booms in the room, silencing the brief chatter.

"I have gathered you all today to purpose an idea towards you all," he starts. "In order for this to commence, I must have all of your consent and pledge that you will follow this order."

The members, even Kisame, remain silent and beckoned him to continue.

"I propose a spy, a child spy specifically and implant them into Konoha and possibly the other villages." Konan tenses, only slightly and silently, she thanked the skies that she was projection right now and not in the flesh. If she had been any lesser woman, she would've choked but she didn't, _couldn't_.

"Oh?" Curiosity rose in Orochimaru's voice. "A child spy, you say? Who has brought you such an idea, Leader-sama?" Konan wonders about that too but she had no doubt that it was _him_ , that planted such a thing into Nagato's head.

Pein opts to not answer him and instead, continues on further with his proposal. "This child will be bred loyal to us as well as our means. Not only that, she will provide us information on Konohagakure, specifically its Jinchūriki and perhaps other villages as well."

None of them missed the obvious pronoun in his words. "She? Is there already a child in mind, Leader-sama?" Kisame inquires.

"Yes," Pein affirms. "While out on a mission, Konan has picked up the perfect stray for us to guide." At the mention of her, Konan's heart speeds up and she forces herself to blink indifferently when eyes turned to her.

"And what do we have to do with it?" Kakuzu asks, dubious and not pleased with this proposal. A child may mean spending more on the organization's expenses and Konan knows that Kakuzu would fight tooth and nail to spend more money than needed.

"My sources have told me this child has recently been placed into the Academy. Your job is to teach and foster her into a formidable spy devoted to our means."

* * *

Sakura hums, walking alone on the way home. She had a fairly good day, though she is bit sore. Today, she seemed to pay attention a little more, her posture felt straighter just a little and she didn't seem to duck her head down every time she passed Ami and her friends. It was weird, but she liked it. Especially when Iruka-sensei praised her on her hard work and sweat. She felt stronger then and she pushed herself even harder. At that point, she didn't even care if she was sweating like a pig or the others that jeered at her attempts. She felt good, sore, but still good.

 _(At night, Inner whispers into Sakura's ears. Words like "Work hard" and "Do your hardest" and "Don't let them get to you" often echo in Sakura's dreams. And Sakura wonders whose kind and serene voice belong to. Inner, knowing that she could nothing but simply and repeatedly do this, knew that it is not guaranteed that her encouragements may work. But she continues on, the boy with the sun-like smile, the childish dark eyes and the ever condensing smirk of a beloved in mind. Their future, her future, is at stake.)_

"Oh look! It's Billboard-brow!" A high, pitchy voice announces loudly, followed by snobbish giggles. Sakura's mood plummets and her stomach churns. She knows that voice, very well actually. She picks up her speed, not wanting to be bothered by Ami and her cronies.

"Hah, she's running away!"

"Pathetic, huh, Ami-chan?"

"She's crying, look!"

 _(Children are cruel, so, so cruel, Inner thinks. She remembers Ami and her cronies, she remembers the cruel treatment and many times has she remembered crying herself to sleep because of their insistent bullying. It is not right and she knows that she and young Sakura do not deserve this. And neither did Naruto. They were all treated so horribly all because they were different, not of the norm. It crushes Inner's heart, to think that children are so shallow.)_

Sakura ducks her head, feeling her eyes well up and her shoulders tremble. By now, she was running but she could still hear them and their voices. Her heart clenches and that once strong confidence was ridiculed to ash. She runs, uncaring of where she was going or what time it was. It didn't matter—just as long she was away from Ami and her friends.

With her head down, her eyes clenched closed and her reckless speed, she didn't see where she was going—

 _Oomph._ "Sakura-chan?" Oh, she knows that voice and her eyes opened slowly. When she sees the familiar dress and the kind, amber eyes, her own snapped open in surprise.

"Aneue! You're here!"

 _(Konan. Konan. Konan. Inner knows her, how couldn't she? She has fought her in battle, the time where Pein_ — _Nagato_ — _had invaded Konoha and destroyed basically everything that made the village what it was. She had been absolutely so grateful of the fact that Naruto, her knucklehead teammate, had gotten through him and had gotten him to sacrifice himself to save everyone. Inner had been deathly afraid that she had lost everything then_ — _Kakashi, Shizune, her parents_ — _Thank kami-sama for Uzumaki Naruto. The boy who had been treated so cruelly had done everything to ensure Konoha's future. And everyone, especially her, had been so grateful. That time, it had made Inner realized how much she loves Naruto then and there. And she still does. He is her sunshine and her best friend, she does not know how she could do without him. It breaks her heart every time she looks at him, the lonely boy swinging alone, the troublemaker who just wanted attention, acknowledgment.)_

Konan smiles tentatively, her eyes crinkling. "Sakura-chan, we gotta stop meeting this way," she says.

A flush swepts up Sakura's wet cheeks and she ducks her head down, embarrassed. She didn't want Aneue to see her like this, she had promised her that she wouldn't let the bullies bother her. But she basically broke that promise.

 _(Inner does not know what to think of the woman. She knows this woman, like Nagato, had a heart of gold and had suffered much. She was tremendously kind and in battle, she saw sadness in her amber eyes that she never thought to see in a criminal. Does this woman know? No, that's not right. Does this woman feel guilt? That she is bringing a child, an innocent girl who knew nothing, into a world like this so early on. Inner had been lucky with her childish bullies and constant worries over her appearance. In her timeline, she had been spared of what Naruto and Sasuke and Neji and Hinata suffered, being born to loving no-name parents.)_

How pathetic, she thought, trembling heavily.

"I'm sorry, Aneue! I'm sorry!" Her sudden cries startle Konan who crouches down, setting herself the same height as the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, you did nothing wrong, why are you sorry?"

"B-because! I broke our promise!" Konan's heart sped up and her eyes narrowed dangerously, has the child leaked that she was here?

Sakura, feeling the ominous energy radiating slowly off the blue-haired woman, trembles even harder. She had never felt Konan like this before and for the first time since she met her, she was _terrified_. Her tears seem to never stop and they continue to trail her face.

 _(This is it. A minuscule quarter of what Konan, an S-rank kunoichi who belongs to an organization of S-rank criminals, can do. Even Sakura, untainted and carefree, had felt it and Inner, a trained kunoichi, had most definitely did too.)_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I promised I wouldn't let 'em bother me! But, but—!" Sakura's hasty words, mixed in with the loud and snotty sobs, rings out. Konan, realizing her mistake, relaxes and pulls the girl into an awkward hug. She felt her heart twinge in guilt and she shushes her, cradling her head and paid no heed to the wetness of her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Sakura-chan..."

"No, it's not!" Sakura replies, voice muffled against the fabric of Konan's dress.

"I'm not mad, Sakura-chan," the older woman reassures her, rubbing circles on Sakura's back. "I'm not, it's okay to cry, it is."

"...it is?"

"Of course," Konan pulls away, tapping on the place where Sakura's heart beats. "You know why? Because it means you're human,"

And as Sakura smiles brightly at her, Konan felt her heart crack a little bit because she knows. She knows that Sakura would not be able to keep the innocence she has, not with this world they live in or the plan Nagato holds for her. But Konan vows that she will hold this child, so bright and innocent and taintless, for as long as she could possibly can.

 _(Konan is powerful, strong and most definitely a force to reckon with. But within time, listening and watching the woman awkwardly attempt to calm a crying child, Inner realizes that she is not a threat and would not dare to harm young Sakura. And for once, she relaxes and watches the occurrence, a small upturn present on her lips.)_

* * *

"Aneue?"

Konan glances down, curiosity glinting in her eyes."Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Why do those girls bother me?" Sakura asks, her voice straining and her eyes watering as she stares at her blue sandals. "No matter what I do, they keep doin' it, why?"

Amber eyes dart around the empty park, making sure they were alone. Seeing that they were, the blue-haired woman reaches over and awkwardly wraps the child into a one-armed hug. She brushed through Sakura's soft, pink hair.

"It is because they think you are weak, Sakura-chan," her answer, blunt and straightforward, earned a flinched from Sakura. "But, they are wrong. I know that but they don't. You just have to show them what exactly you are worth, Sakura-chan."

 _(Inner couldn't help but feel surprised, hearing Konan say what she had wanted to hear. For the longest time, perhaps even before her genin days, Inner had felt that she was not adequate enough. Back then, it was because of the bullies who ridiculed and made fun of her appearance. After that, it had been Ino, who shone in the brightest of ways, rendering her into the shadows. Later on, it had been Sasuke-kun, who she yearned, admired and chased for years. And after that, it had been Naruto. Dear, sweet, dumb Naruto who had stepped up on the podium and had done what she couldn't, had fought for what he believed in, touched hearts in many ways that she couldn't and became what he always dreamed of being. And while she had her own accomplishments_ — _strongest kunoichi, surpassed student of the Godaime, greatest medic-nin_ — _she felt that it was all mediocre in comparison to that of Naruto and Sasuke, even Ino, though Inner knew that she had become better than her in later years.)_

"Really?"

The pinkette glanced up, eyes twinkling in hope. The sight made Konan's heart swell up and cracks a smile. She saw the potential hidden deep in Sakura and just like Nagato, she knew that she could— _will_ —use that potential to mold it to their means.

It is a cruel world, she knew, but sacrifices are needed to be made and while she would try her damnest to keep Sakura's innocence as long as she could—she knew it would all be for naught.

"But, Aneue—how?"

Konan leans down, holding a finger up to her lips in a shushing motion. "I will tell you, but," Sakura inched forward, interested to see what Aneue has to say. It amazes Konan how trusting Sakura was. Until the pinkette would learn to trust the Akatsuki, she would have to pound it down to her that trusting strangers could easily bring you death to your doorstep. "You must, _must_ , keep it a secret and swear you will never tell anyone."

"Eh! Even Okaa-san and Otou-san?" Sakura blinks, childish naivety evident. It genuinely shocks Konan how unguarded Sakura is but she should've expected it.

Haruno Sakura is an average Academy student, daughter to some no-name genin, has shown no extraordinary skill and holds no connections to any of Konoha's prestigious clans. They will regret it, Konan knew, for they will breed Sakura into a formidable kunoichi of S-rank prowess.

Sternly, the woman nodded, showing Sakura how serious and vital it was for her to keep it a secret. "Yes, even Okaa-san and Otou-san."

Brows furrowing in doubt—because it's _Okaa-san_ and _Otou-san_ —Sakura nods. If all it takes is to do what Aneue says to stop Ami and her cronies, she would do it.

"Okay, I swear I won't tell, Aneue."

As Konan smile, she is screaming on the inside because she knows what future this promise will bring Haruno Sakura and she knew that she is the cause of it.

 _(In the deepest depths of Sakura's mind, Inner, too, is screaming because this isn't right. This isn't how it is supposed to go. And she knew it is all her fault, because she has done nothing to stop the bullies, nothing to help young Sakura, nothing but stand in the sidelines. Just as she had back in her genin days, where Naruto busts his ass to get the revenge-driven Sasuke back home. And once again, Inner felt like the damsel she has always_ been.)

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and while I don't like it very much, it will do. Sorry if Konan or the Akatsuki were OOC. Konan, for one, had to appear to Sakura as an older sister figure and Konan, while cold and collected and all things that made her, isn't exactly very expressive so I warmed her character a little bit. Now, the Akatsuki were a bit harder than that. They're just real hard to characterize and bring to life, a thing I'm trying to do. And Inner, oh gosh Inner, I try to squish in her monologues while not have her appear too much because Time-Travelling!Sakura-is-Inner is more of a subplot than anything.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and I would love to hear some feedback from you guys!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's been months since I updated this story. Recently I was just evaluating its plot so I could go back into writing it but it seems that it's a lot harder than i thought. I had too much subplots and i'm not that great enough of a writer to put it all in. However that doesn't mean I'm deleting the story entirely. It will placed in a hiatus and be revamped according to how I feel about it. Anyways, have a good day guys! Thank you so much for the continuous support!**


End file.
